


Golden

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Pliroy Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pliroy, Pliroy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Yuri was pure gold.





	Golden

It had a nice feeling between his fingers, heavy and cold. Reminded him of a certain someone, whose name was carved on the back of the golden disc. He flipped it a few times, inspecting it as if it was highly interesting and as if he didn’t own his own bunch of the same.

“What are you doing?” he heard Yuri’s voice behind him and left the medal, one of the many, at its place. “Just looking at what should have been mine” he answered jokingly and turned, smiling at the blonde boy, sorry, _man_ before him. Damn, was he still growing? At this rate he would surpass him as easily as he skated into his heart. Ohm that could go into a song…

“That’s the one from last year?” inquired Yuri as he tried to look over his shoulder. “Serves you right for injuring yourself.”

JJ raised an eyebrow, needing like one second before he noticed that he wasn’t serious. Seriously, Yuri needed to joke in another tone than when he used to “hate” him, or maybe he should remember how twisted his humor could be. The same way ten years ago people used to be fooled by his girly fairy appearance and shocked when his inner punk would cause headlines, JJ didn’t expect him to… to actually have a sense of humor, really. Yuri was nice to look at, nice to annoy, nice to eventually touch… But he had never thought that, after years of knowing each other, and against any expectation they would start to tolerate the other’s presence on the planet and even become something like friends, that he would discover something he had not held for possible. It was as surprising to discover that he actually did have a “golden boy” side. _Golden_ , he hummed mentally, _he really is golden_. It was already sounding like a song in his head…

Of course, Yuri would kill him if he knew that he was writing the corniest songs about him. He was, after all, hard like gold.


End file.
